virtuesvicesfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtues
List of Competitions in order Seven Deadly Vices 'Pride' #Who Can Win a Beauty Pageant? #Who Can Wear a Business Suit the longest? #Who is Superior? #Who Can Give a "Convincing" Motivational Speech? #Who Can Take Credit for Someone Else's Work? #Who is Handsome? #First To Take Their Mirror Off Their Face Loses. #Who is the Better Male Model? #Who Can Keep Make-Up on Their Face the longest? #Who is The Better President? #Who Has the Better Dog? #Who Picked the Better House? #Who is More Boastful? #Who is the Best Fashion Designer? #Who Can Win a Dog Show? #Who is The Most Shallow? #Who Can Make a Better Presentation? #Who is Self-Absorbed? #Who is a Better News Anchor? #Who is The Better Catholic? 'Greed' #Who Can Gain More Money? #Who Can Make More Friends? #Who Can Purchase More Items? #Who Can Win in a Court Case? #Who is More Materialistic? #Who Can Get More Bling? #Who Can Sell More Bibles? #First To Go Broke Loses. #Who is the Better Gamblier? #Who is the Better King? #Who Can Produce a Better Commercial? #Who is Cheaper? #First To Get Robbed Loses. #Who Will Get the Gold Coin First? #Who Can Collect More Pennies? #Who is the Better Con? #Who is More Spoiled? #Who Can Spend More Money to Make More Money? #Who is the Better Accountant? #Who Betted on the Better Horse? 'Lust' #Who Can Kiss More Girls? #Who is the Better Male Stripper? #Who Can Feel More Boobs? #Who Can Produce More Semen? #Who Can Make a Better Porno? #Who Can Stay Dirty the longest? #Who Can Stay in a Strip Club the longest? #Who Can Last a Day With a Cougar? #First To Get a Boner Loses. #Who is More Sexually Appealing? #Who Does "She" Like Best? #Who is the Bigger Pervert? #First To Get Caught Cheating Loses. #Who Can Bone More Girls? #Who is the Better Gigolo? #Who Do Girls Like More? #Who Can Do a Double Date? #Who Can Win at Spin the Bottle? #Who Will Win The Girl? #Who Will Have a Happy Ending? 'Envy' #Who Lacks What? #Who Has Less Self-Esteem? #Who Can Steal More? #Who is the Resentful One? #Who Has the Better Rival? #Who Has a False Tongue? #Who Can Win a Series of Mini-Competitions? #Who is a Better Actor? #Who is More Spiteful? #Who Can Put on a Better Concert? #Who Do The In-Crowd People Like More? #Who Can Be The Better Celebrity? #Who Can Put on a Better Play? #Who Can Commit the Most Crimes? #Who is Cooler? #Who is the Better Journalist? #Who Can Catch a Bigger Fish? #Who Can Make the Best Viral Video? #Who is the Better Rapper? #Who Can Win at Arm Wrestling? 'Gluttony' #Who Can Eat More Junk Food? #Who Can Drink More Beer? #Who is the Better Cook? #Who Can Win in a Eating Contest? #First To Eat The Twinkie Loses. #Who Has the Expensive Taste? #First To Chew Loses. #Who Can Eat Like a Pig the longest? #Who Can Be Obese the longest? #Who Can Eat at an Inappropriate time? #Who Can Consume a Barely Cooked Meal? #Who is an Eager Eater? #Who Can Stack More Sandwiches? #Who Can Eat More Pancakes? #Who is the Better Chef? #Who Can Eat More Sushi? #Who Can Sell More Chocolate Bars? #Who Can Drink More Wine? #Who is Creative With Pizza? #Who Can Eat Someone Else's Meal? 'Wrath' #Who Can Piss off More People? #Who Can Speak in Rage the longest? #Who Can Handle More Torture? #First To Swear Loses. #Who is More Violent? #Who Can Yell Out in Anger the longest? #Who is the Better Boxer? #Who is More Annoying? #Who Can Stay Hand-Cuffed the longest? #Who is Short-Tempered? #Who Can Make More Damage? #Who Can Produce More Insults? #Who is Assertive? #First To Complain Loses. #First To Get a Migrate Loses. #Who Can pass Anger Management? #Who Can Keep Throwing a Tantrum? #Who Can Tick Off the Other Guy? #Who is the Better Pro Wrestler? 'Sloth' #Who Can Play Video Games the longest? #Who Can Do Nothing the longest? #Who Can Stay in a Couch the longest? #First To Move From One Spot Loses. #First To Talk Loses. #Who Can Live in a Van the longest? #Who is Lazier? #Who Can Say No? #First To Use Their Arms Loses. #Whose Butler Can Do More Work? #First To Laugh Loses. #First To Move Their Legs Loses. #Who Can Stay in a Cast the longest? #Who Can Smoke More Weed? #First To Get Out Of Bed Loses. #First To Get Bored Loses. #Who Can Do Something Without Trying? #Who Can Stay Tied Up to a Tree the longest? #Who Can...?